


Invariance

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, First Time, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Softness, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: "My dear, what are you doing?"Kinktober Day 16: Aftercare
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Invariance

**Author's Note:**

> Something to cleanse the palate.

Julian kissed him, soft and slow, carding a hand through Garak’s mussed hair. 

In all of Garak’s years of wishing and fantasizing about what a first time with Julian Bashir would be like, he’d never quite imagined it like this. So passionately aching, kisses and caresses all over his body while they made gentle love.

He was used to sex as a battle. A fighting thing, pain and pleasure intermixed with a clear winner and loser. But this hadn’t been that way at all. 

He’d expected Julian to dominate him perhaps. To use that augmented strength to hold him down and fuck into him brutally. It would’ve been Julian's right as the seducer. Instead, he'd kissed his ajan lips and mouthed them open, swollen with pleasure, before asking, of all things, _permission_ to have him. 

The answer had, of course, been a resounding _yes._

And now here they were after the fact, nothing but sweet kisses and gentle touching.

And then it was gone. 

Garak opened his eyes, startled. For the briefest of moments, he wondered if he might have imagined it all. Yet another warm dream in a cold bed.

But, no, that was silly. For one thing, this wasn’t even his own bed.

"Julian?"

There was some shuffling about in the main room.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ he scolded. _You’ve done the act and now that he’s had his fill, Julian obviously has more important things to do. Not everyone is quite so clingy and needy as you, Elim._

He ought to be getting up then, he supposed. Force himself out of the warm bed and dress before going back to his lonely quarters.

But then Julian was back, putting a glass of cool water into his hands. "I’m here, Elim."

He settled back in beside Garak, holding a damp cloth. 

"Sorry for disappearing." He motioned with his head towards the glass. "You'll want to drink that."

Garak looked at it suspiciously. It seemed innocent enough but he himself had taken advantage of others’ post-coital stupor enough times in the past to know that looks could be deceiving. Still, he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. 

If Julian wanted him dead, so be it. 

"This isn’t too warm or cold, is it?" Julian rested the cloth against his upper arm.

Garak looked at it curiously. "No, my dear. It's perfect."

"Good." 

Julian began running it along his body, wiping away dried secretions and filth. 

Garak held still for it, only moving when he was guided to lift an arm or shift a leg. 

"Keep sipping at that water," Julian instructed. "Your body lost a lot of fluid producing your slick."

Garak obeyed, lifting the glass to take another sip before speaking. "My dear, what are you doing?"

The hand holding the rag slowed. "What do you mean?"

"I’m not a child. I can wash myself."

"Oh! Oh, I mean, well, yes. I didn’t mean to cause any offense. I just thought, well, it’s a nice thing for partners to do for each other after sex. Making sure they feel cared for and...and loved. Especially after trying new or difficult things."

Garak lifted a brow ridge. "I wouldn’t exactly categorize this as any of those."

It may have been their first time in any sort of concrete or meaningful way but it had hardly been their first sexual encounter. 

There was the incident when Garak had, in a fit of wire-induced euphoria, given Julian an impromptu blowjob during a fitting in his shop. (That had led to more than a week of awkward dancing around each other, never to be spoken of again.) And another when they’d had a drunken fumble together after a night spent trading drinks from their homeworlds.

But for neither had Julian done this afterwards. Merely, quick and quiet cleanups and goodbyes.

"Well, maybe it's something I like to do regardless. Because I do care about you, Elim. And I do love you."

This was all too much. The gentleness. The bold declarations. He felt overwhelmed. Unsure of what to say or do. Of what was expected of him. Garak knew very well what he'd do if he was still an agent of the state and this was a honeypot gone well. But where to go on a, dare he think it, relationship that actually mattered to him, was totally beyond him.

Garak gave a small nod in acknowledgement, suppressing the knee jerk reaction to escape uncharted territory and the danger that no doubt laid hidden in such seemingly earnest words. He would die gladly for this one indulgence.

Julian smiled in that fond way of his and kissed him on the cheek as he ran the cloth down Garak's center. Finally, he set it aside. 

"There. All done. Do you mind if I cuddle you more for a bit?"

Garak sighed dramatically. "If you must."

And there was that smile again. Warming his core as Julian settled in, wrapping Garak in his arms and placing a doting kiss on his neck ridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there's your dose of sap from me. Kudo and comment if you'd like, and stay funky, kids.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Invariance [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454528) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
